Five Times Darcy Saved Someone from a Demon
by Ninjababe
Summary: Full Title: Five Times Darcy Saved Someone from a Demon... And, Once When She Wished One Would Appear. Five crossovers where Darcy saves someone from a demon. And, the one crossover where she wanted a demon to appear. This is part of my 'Darcy Lewis, Vampire Slayer (Semi-Retired)'. The order of the series is in my bio.
1. Covert Affairs

I have the crossovers on this worked out, I'm just going to put them in as I post the parts for the surprise.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Buffy, Marvel, or Covert Affairs...

Seeing his target, a beautiful red headed woman in a designer gown, across the banquet hall, he quickly crossed, pausing only to grab a flute of champagne. "My dear Pepper!" he exclaimed as he came closer to the her and her companion, a younger woman with dark curly hair.

"Eyal! How wonderful to see you again," Pepper grinned in reply. "Let me introduce my dear friend, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Eyal Lavine."

Bowing before the young woman, he grinned. "Any dear friend of Pepper's is a dear friend of mine." Standing up, he continued. "How did you two lovely ladies happen to meet?"

Ms. Lewis grinned. "She came to my labs to apologize for the tornado that was Tony Stark. We then bonded over shoes and good coffee."

A scientist at Stark Industries? Interesting. A good contact to cultivate. After chatting with the two some more, he decided it was enough for a first meeting and said his goodbyes.

Hours later, as the party started to wind down, and feeling accomplished for his night's schmoozing, he decided to retreat to his hotel room.

Walking down a hallway towards the elevator, he was suddenly attacked and thrown to the ground. Before he could get up, a blur impacted with his attacker.

He watched in shock as Ms. Lewis from the party proceeded to calmly attack and finally kill his non-human attacker.

"Are you…" the young woman paused as she saw it was him. "Mr. Lavine. Are you okay?"

Pulling himself up and dusting his suit off, he nodded. "I'm fine, Ms. Lewis. And, may I say, you did quite well against that demon."

"You know about demons?" she said with a sigh. "That makes this easier."

Definitely more than a scientist. A slayer perhaps? She definitely needed to become an asset.

"Let me make a phone call to take care of this," the young lady said with a small smile as she pulled a cellphone from her purse. A few moments later, she started to talk and the smile dropped from her face. "Alicia? Didn't I tell you and Liz to clean up around the Savoy? I remember asking you two to patrol here."

More than one slayer? That would be a coup. A large coup.

"Considering I had to save a party goer from a very large demon? I'd say you didn't patrol hard enough." Rolling her eyes, Ms. Lewis continued. "No, I'm not getting Captain America to come down and help 'mop up'. He's off saving the world. No, I'm not telling you where, that's classified. Just get down here and help me clean this up."

Wait. She knows Captain America. And, where he currently is. Damn it. She's SHIELD. And, she must be talking to other SHIELD agents. There goes my asset coup.

"I apologize for your distress tonight," Ms. Lewis said as she smiled winsomely at him. "I hope this incident doesn't adversely affect your evening."

"I'll be fine," he replied with a smile and small bow. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Mr. Lavine!" she called out as he strode away. 

* * *

For those not familiar with Covert Affairs, Eyal Lavine is a Mossad agent played by Oded Fehr.


	2. Justified

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Buffy, Marvel, or Justified...

Ava Crowder looked up from entering invoices into a notebook when the front door of the bar opened. There stood Boyd, staring at the curvaceous brunette perched on one of the stools at the bar. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to Ava, who shrugged in reply and came over.

"And, who might she be?" Boyd quietly asked.

Ava shook her head. "No idea. She just said she wanted a drink and a quiet place to sit a bit. Hasn't asked any questions and hasn't looked around much."

"Well, that's different," Boyd replied as he wandered towards his office while Ava went back to the bar. Both stopped when the front door opened again.

Gasping, Ava backed up while Boyd just stared at what looked to be a seven foot lumpy rock. That was moving.

"Boyd Crowder?" the thing growled.

"That would be myself," Boyd replied.

"Good." With that the... thing... moved at an astonishing speed and punched Boyd hard enough for him to fly across two tables and land in a heap against the other end of the bar from the stranger.

Ava screamed and ran for the shotgun she kept behind the bar.

"Where's your bleach?"

Pointing her shotgun at the creature, she fired both barrels. It didn't even pause as it was beating Boyd to death.

"Hello?! Bleach?"

A hand was waving in front of Ava's face as she was concentrating on reloading.

"What?" Ava asked the stranger from the bar. "Bleach?"

"Yes, bleach," the woman replied, looking serious. "I'm sure you have a cleaning closet or something around here."

"Under the sink," Ava stated as she brought her shotgun back up. The creature ignored those shots as well.

She turned to grab more shells and saw the stranger hop over the bar and unscrew the lid off a large container of bleach. "Hey, rocks for brains!"

The creature growled as it turned towards the stranger. Catching sight of her, it's eyes, all five of them, widened and he stopped still.

"Hello," the stranger said before splashing the creatures face with bleach. Ignoring it's screams of pain, she kept pouring bleach over the now downed figure clutching its face. "Goodbye."

"You killed it," Boyd muttered as he staggered into a standing position, staring at the now still creature.

Ava placed the shotgun on the bar and went to help Boyd into a chair. "How did you...?"

"I had an... unusual curriculum in school," the stranger replied as she brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm Darcy."

"Ava," Ava replied before gesturing to Boyd. "This is Boyd."

"You saved my life," Boyd put in, still looking a bit dazed. "You drink free here for life."

"Awesome." 

* * *

Ava and Boyd are characters from the TV show Justified, which is based out of a rural county in Kentucky.

I was waffling on this chapter because I couldn't think of a good reason for Darcy to be in Harlan County, Kentucky. Then, when I put it in Ava's point of view, I didn't need a reason. Score!

The demon here used to only be killed by a special potion that took hours to make and didn't have a good shelf life. Until someone just threw bleach at it during the twentieth century and a new method of killing that demon was discovered. Just in case you were curious.


	3. Blue Bloods

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Buffy, Marvel, or Blue Bloods...

One moment, Henry Reagan was calmly walking down the street after a laid back poker night with the guys; the next, he was thrown against a wall and stared at the deformed face of a male vampire in front of him.

"Mmm, lunch," the vampire leered as he leaned in.

Struggling, Henry tried to keep the vampire away from his neck and pull the top of his cane away from its base, where he had a knife hidden. Not perfect, but he knew vampires could feel pain.

Suddenly, his attacker disappeared from in front of him.

A voice stated, "I'm minding my own business, enjoying the wonderful evening weather, when I had to run into one of you neck biters."

Blinking, Henry watched a short and stacked brunette banter and fight with the vampire. It didn't take long for the vampire to turn to dust.

The brunette dusted off her hands and turned to him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What just happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, a look of confusion on her face. "I fought off your attacker and he ran off. Didn't you see him run off?"

Henry snorted. "Kid, I was the police commissioner of this city. I know vampires. Thanks for the save."

The woman blinked a few times.

"I meant, how were you able to fight it off? The moves you used..."

The brunette blinked. "Umm..." Giving herself a shake, she pulled out a badge. "SHIELD Agent."

He snorted again. "You're not like any government agent I've seen before."

Grinning, she replied, "SHIELD hires the extra-ordinary. We're special that way."

Starting to walk away, he called over his shoulder, "Come on, kid." After the woman had caught up with him and matched his pace, he continued. "You can give me some more information over coffee, then walk me home. It'll give my family a thrill when I show up with a beautiful, younger woman. Henry, by the way."

"Darcy," the brunette replied with a grin. 

* * *

Henry Reagan is the patriarch of the Reagan family on Blue Bloods, a TV show about three generations of New York law enforcement.


End file.
